


The "Ghost" Card

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst, Clear Card Arc (Cardcaptor Sakura), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, SyaoSaku Fluff, fear of ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Sakura hears her classmates talking about the school possibly being haunted and she is fearful to look into it
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 9





	The "Ghost" Card

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic written with the help of zwesomerachel from twitter

"Have you heard about the ghosts?" Naoko's eyes are sparkling. 

It's after school, everyone is getting ready to leave for the day. Sakura looks up at her in confusion.

"G-Ghosts?" She wonders, shivering under a chill that seems to run down her back. She's never liked ghosts ever since she was young. It also didn't help when her brother would tease her about it. Or, in this case, Naoko bring up ghost stories.

"Students have been noticing odd things going on today." Naoko continued. "I've always wanted to attend a haunted school!"

 _Not me_ Sakura thinks. She shakes her head.

"Did you know the origin of the word "haunting"?" Suddenly Yamazaki has approached, eager to get into the conversation.

Both girls shake their heads and Yamazaki launches into one of his many tales. 

"It dates all the way back to the Rome times and-"

"Are you making up another lie, Yamazaki?!" Chiharu huffs comes up to stand by his side. 

"Long long time ago, a man was once cooking in his stone oven, and one day he burned his hand. People were thinking he was saying "HOT!" but he had actually said "HAUNT!" And that's where the term "haunting" came from! And he said that way because of his speech impediment"

"Wow really??" She asks him. He's about to say something when Chiharu cuts in.

"Don't listen to him you guys, he's just being Yamazaki as usual." Chiharu waves her hand in the air.

"Ehh?" Sakura blinks. 

"Sakura, I'll walk you home." Syaoran stands at her side, his warm hand on her back. She smiles at him, nodding. It was about time to head home now. She bids her friends goodbye.

* * *

"Do you really think there might be ghosts at school, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asks him

"I don't think so, Sakura, it might be another card."

"Really?" Sakura wonders.

"It could be, Sakura."

"Hmm.. maybe I should look into it then.. but I'm a bit scared.." Sakura shivers again.

"If you do Sakura, you can call me whenever, okay?" Syaoran takes her hand. She relaxes smiling at him, giving a small nod. "Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

* * *

Later that night, she was sitting by herself in the living room. Touya was working a night shift. Their Father was also working at the University. She had the house to herself but it just made her anxious.

She couldn't stop thinking about the ghost story Naoko was talking about after school. Was it really true? She had mentioned to Syaoran she may look into it but would she have the courage to do so?

Unable to make a decision, she gets up and heads up into her room. Kero is busily playing a video game when she walks in.

"Kero-chan, my friends were talking about the school possibly being haunted. Syaoran-kun thinks it might be card." She says as she sits on her bed.

Kero pauses his game, fluttering upwards into the air. "Then you need to go see, Sakura!"

"But-"

"You are the Cardcaptor, you can do it!"

"Hoeeee!"

Sakura gathers what courage she has, she leaves her room with Kero on her trail. 

Once outside of her house she summons the Flight Card, the ribbon like wings attaching to her back. She flies towards the school to investigate.

* * *

As Sakura gets closer to the school, she feels like the air around her is colder. Colder and Colder. It makes her shiver so badly. Her ribbon wings quake on her back.

It's almost like all the happiness she has ever felt is being sucked away and she's being dunked into cold water at the same time.

When she stepped into the school, it changed. Everything around her changed.

Sakura's heart thumps into her chest. She freezes as she looked around, her grip on her clear card staff making her knuckles turn white. 

Ghostly images appear around her, scenes of her saddest moments like screenshots from a movie.

_When her Father told her about her Mother passing_

_When she accidentally broke her Father's laptop_

_When she thought Tomoyo may've lost her voice_

_When she found out that Syaoran was leaving.. possibly forever.._

Tears fill her eyes, her knees buckle. She can't keep going.

"Sakura!" Syaoran's voice seemed to ring though all the darkness. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. His hand. The dark illusions around her disappear. The school goes back to normal. The only sounds now are the still night and their soft breaths.

"It wasn't real, Sakura." 

She turns to him, tears falling down her face as she embraces him. "Syaoran-kun!" She cries into his chest.

Syaoran embraces her tightly as she cries, gently stroking her hair. His calm voice saying, "It's okay, you're okay.." feels her with relief.

She eventually calms down, pulling away slightly to rub her eyes. "Thank you, Syaoran-kun.."

"I'm always here for you, Sakura. No matter what."

She smiles as their eyes meet. Sakura rubs the tears from her eyes and looking up at Syaoran again, she leans in to place a kiss on his cheek, catching him off guard.

As she leans back, the pair blush in unison. “Thank you, Syaoran-kun...” Sakura began to speak as she looked down at her fidgeting hands, still clenching on her magical staff tightly. Her soft bangs hide her blush from her lover’s view.

“You saved me... I’m sorry for not contacting you.. I hope you aren’t mad at me—“ Her head was titled upward gently by Syaoran’s hand, and their gazes meeting once more.

Syaoran’s fingers begin to stroke her cheeks, wiping any remaining tears left on the skin.. then began to softly caress her pink lips, which then only the sound of their thumping hearts were the only things they could hear.

Closing his eyes, Syaoran returned a kiss by leaning in and placing one on Sakura’s cold lips.

Awaiting a response, he kissed her shivering lips again. This time, Sakura happily responds by kissing him back.

Their kiss started off slow, with them being simple smooches on the lips.

But soon became a bit more passionate, with their lips caressing each other’s softly.

Still, the kiss remained slow. But it was definitely comforting.. _Secure_... The kiss was slow... and passionate.. soothing.. Sakura releases her staff and wraps her arms around Syaoran’s shoulders as two began peppering each other’s lips playfully.

The sound of Sakura’s giggling left a tingling feeling etched in Syaoran’s heart, and he felt his cheeks blush.

As he embraced her tightly with another hug, Syaoran leaned in for one more kiss. Sakura happily accepted, and the two captured each other’s lips once more and kissed.. a long yet passionate kiss.

After a while, their lips part. As they look into each other’s eyes again, they couldn’t help but smile.

"Hey, Sakura, look" Syaoran points down at the floor.

She glances at her feet to see a Clear Card. She picks it up. An image of a ghosty like girl with long hair covering her face. It reads, "The Sorrow"

"So it really was a card.. I did feel so much sorrow, thinking I could never be happy again."

"It was feeding off of that, Sakura and your fears of ghosts. It was taking all of that and showing you things that have made you sad."

"One of them was.. about you, Syaoran, when you left and I didn't think I would-" Sakura feels more tears threating to fall again.

Syaoran shakes his head pulling her in closer. He hated seeing her look so upset. "I'm not leaving you, Sakura. I'm right here."

* * *

When Sakura arrived to school the following day she was feeling much better.

"Sakura-chan.." Naoko comes up to her. "The whole ghost thing wasn't actually real..I'm so sad."

Sakura lightly scratches the side of her cheek. "O-Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Naoko.. there are plenty of other-other g-ghost stories out there, right?"

Naoko nods, visably looking more happy. "You are right, Sakura-chan! I need to go to the library and seek out new stories!" She waves goodbye going back to her desk.

Sakura comes up to Syaoran at his desk, sitting down at her own.

"Good Morning, Syaoran-kun" She smiles

"Morning, Sakura. Feeling better?" He asks her, smiling back.

"Yes, thanks to you Syaoran-kun."

He blushes slightly, reaching out to take her hand.


End file.
